


Ты идиот (но мы все равно любим тебя)

by Anys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим изо всех сил пытается относиться к периоду восстановления серьезно. По крайней мере, так он говорит, не то, чтобы кто-то в это верил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты идиот (но мы все равно любим тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808310) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



Примерно на следующий день после того, как Джим впервые пришел в себя после комы, комната как по волшебству начала наполняться цветами. Магии должно быть было очень просто вершиться, пока он спал по двадцать часов в сутки. При каждом пробуждении он пытался хоть что-то разглядеть сквозь туман в голове, но успевал лишь заметить новое пятно и снова проваливался в сон.   
Он всю неделю не видел никого кроме Боунза (или Спока однажды), и единственное, что ему оставалось это опознавать своих гостей по признакам, которые он мог рассмотреть с кровати. Инженеры всегда приходили вместе и оставляли букеты в виде маленьких копий Энтерпрайз, которые были прекрасны и немного облегчали его тяготы. Из-за букета Кэрол он расчихался с утра пораньше и никак не мог остановиться, пока Боунз не нашел злополучный цветок и не выкинул его. Ухура знала его лучше всех и поэтому принесла воздушный шар из фольги. Он непрестанно крутился и вертелся на своей веревке, и Джим смог заметить блестящего медвежонка Тедди с одной стороны и ужасный стишок про выздоровление с другой.   
Шар был его любимчиком.  
*  
Совершенно случайно, но тот день, когда он решил покинуть госпиталь Звездного Флота, совпал с днем, когда к нему снова пришли посетители. На то чтобы отсоединить от себя датчики и не вызвать при этом весь медицинский персонал у него ушло около десяти минут, и все это ради того, чтобы в дверях столкнуться с Сулу и Скотти.   
Неловкого молчания оказалось не избежать.   
\- Здорово видеть тебя снова здоровым, - произнес наконец Сулу.   
\- И твоя больничная пижама не так уж много скрывает, - добавил Скотти, - и смотри, мы принесли тебе карри.  
Он протянул пакет, и Джиму ничего не оставалось, как заглянуть в него.  
\- Я искренне рад видеть вас, ребята, но сейчас не самое удачное время, - начал он.  
\- Мы обогнали Боунза перед турболифтом, - перебил его Сулу, - Он сказал, что присоединится к нам минут через десять после окончания обхода.   
Джим уставился в огромное окно. Они были лишь на третьем этаже.  
\- И он не заметил нашей контрабанды, - добавил Скотти и легонько потряс пакет. – Серьезно, Джим, он выглядел лучше, чем за весь этот месяц.  
Джим вздохнул и взял сумку.  
\- Если я собираюсь исправить показания мониторов перед его приходом, мне понадобится немного помощи.  
\- Как раз для подобных случаев я совершенно случайно захватил маленькую отвертку, - сказал Скотти, проходя внутрь комнаты.  
Сулу же лишь молча сжал ободряюще плечо Джима.  
*  
Хотя и карри и интервенция были великолепны, это также означало, что операция «Свобода» переносилась на следующий день. Джим вышел из турболифта в одолженных вещах и практически получил инфаркт, когда кто-то рядом прочистил горло.  
Боунз в ответ на это лишь приподнял бровь. Он совершенно будничным образом опирался на стену, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел так, будто мог провести в такой позе весь день, если придется.  
\- Я все могу объяснить, - решился Джим, лихорадочно пытаясь найти подходящие варианты.  
\- Нет необходимости. Я твой доктор, а не охранник. Все что тебе требовалось это провериться на наличие зараженных антител, пацан, - Боунз даже выпрямился, когда начал говорить. И нацепил выражение лица «Строгий папочка». Джим точно в заднице. –Ты ведь всего лишь был облучен ударной дозой радиации, приведшей к летальному исходу, и мне пришлось заморозить тебя в криогенной камере как свиные ребрышки, чтобы спасти твой мозг от разрушения до тех пор, пока я не смог бы оживить тебя с помощью крови маньяка и поклонника геноцида, пойдя против всех существующих этических норм. И после этого ты всего то две недели пролежал в коме и никто не мог гарантировать, выживешь ты или нет. Тем самым заставив всех, кто тебя знал, умирать от беспокойства, не зная выкарабкаешься ты или нет, пока я спасал твою жизнь, - голос Боунза на протяжении всей речи оставался таким же спокойным и будничным, как будто он рассказывал о книге, которую прочитал на днях. – Но если ты уверен, что уже готов к выписке из больницы, то кто я такой, чтобы останавливать тебя? Ты – хозяин своей судьбы.  
Однажды в прошлом Джим натурально напился к финалу подобной речи. И хотя воспоминания были смутные, он точно знал, что вину за эти игры со смертью, ему придется заглаживать долго.  
\- Я всего лишь собирался на прогулку, - произнес он наконец, и его голос немного дрогнул на последнем слове.  
Боунз тепло и зловеще улыбнулся.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я проверил твои показания, Джим, тебе нужно было лишь попросить.  
Джим зашел обратно в турболифт. Боунз последовал за ним.  
*  
В следующий свой визит к нему Ухура принесла огромный сэндвич со стейком и сыром. Она быстро становилась его любимицей, и Джим боялся, что она узнает об этом.  
Она определенно знала. Это должно быть было частью ее грандиозного плана.  
\- Рада, что с тобой все в порядке, - сказала она, разглядывая свой маникюр, пока Джим пытался как можно быстрее расправиться с сэндвичем. – Мы все… было тяжело, когда мы думали, что…  
Джим прекратил жевать и исподлобья взглянул на нее. Сейчас она была занята тем, что рассматривала пейзаж за окном.  
Ухура прочистила горло.  
\- Что ж, - наконец сказала она, - не делай так больше, хорошо?  
Он сглотнул.  
\- Я постараюсь?  
Она кивнула, как будто это был именно тот ответ, которого она ждала.  
\- Я видела Крис Чепел, - произнесла она тоном, который как бы говорил, что они кардинально поменяли тему разговора, и если повезет, чувства, которые он вызывал. – Она переехала с побережья. Передавала тебе привет.  
\- Она рада, что я нахожусь здесь? – спросил Джим, разглядывая сэндвич, определяя, откуда лучше откусить.  
\- Она сказала, что ты всегда был везунчиком, но работа медсестрой делает ее более великодушной в некоторых вопросах, - Ухура приподняла бровь.  
\- Если увидишь ее, - ответил Джим, - скажи, что она очень милая.  
\- Обязательно, - сказала она и повернулась к телевизору, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Джиму все равно нечего было делать. Они вполне могут посмотреть дневное ТВ вместе.  
*  
В следующий раз Спок навестил Джима лишь через две недели после того, как тот очнулся.  
\- Я понимаю, что традиции предполагают в честь выздоровления передачу в дар что-нибудь, - сказал Спок, встав посреди комнаты и оторвав Джима от чтения книги. – Но я побоялся, что у тебя может быть аллергия на пыльцу цветов, а приносить еду, в то время, как ты сидишь на диете, я посчитал слишком жестоким.   
Джим отложил книгу и принял более удобную позу.   
\- Все в порядке, Спок.  
Спок неловко кивнул и сел в кресло напротив.  
\- Ты выглядишь более здоровым.  
\- Боунз говорит, что они выпишут меня через несколько дней. Ему не нравится лгать мне об этом, так как он знает, какой я нетерпеливый и своевольный, когда дело касается больниц.  
\- Меня проинформировали, что ты пытался сбежать три раза.  
Значит Спок не слышал о четвертом. Должно быть, это был тот раз, когда Сулу и Скотти встретили его. Приятно знать.  
\- Эмм, да.  
\- Инспекция сочла состояние Энтерпрайз неудовлетворительным. Она сильно пострадала в бою, и командованию пришлось приостановить запуск нового проекта, чтобы перераспределить детали для нее, - сказал Спок. – Ожидается, что она будет готова к выходу в космос через восемь месяцев.  
\- Это значит, что в реальности пройдет по меньшей мере год, - заметил Джим.  
\- Согласен. Доктор Маккой уверяет, что ты сможешь вернуться к своим обязанностям в течение месяца. Я слышал, адмиралы планируют провести церемонию награждения перед тем, как вернуть тебе руководство обновленной Энтерпрайз.  
\- Церемония награждения? – Джим откинулся обратно.  
Спок посмотрел на него своим запатентованным «даже не думай» взглядом.  
\- Ты проявил геройский поступок. Ты заслужил эту медаль. Оригинальная церемония должна была стать оказанием почестей офицерам, которые погибли, выполняя свой долг, но сопутствующие празднества… заставили адмиралтейство изменить цель церемонии.  
\- Ты также заслуживаешь медали.  
Выражение лица Спока немного изменилось.  
\- Я ее получил.  
\- Я думаю, эта новость заставит меня чувствовать лучше по поводу предстоящего зрелища и возвращения в кадетский корпус, чтобы закончить обучение.  
Спок хмыкнул, становясь как по волшебству более искренним и человечным.  
\- Если это поможет в дальнейшем улучшить качество работы, то я с радостью приму должность преподавателя в Академии до возобновления нашей миссии.  
\- Наша миссия, - откликнулся Джим, думая о том, о чем он запрещал себе думать последние две недели.  
\- Я не для того спасал твою жизнь, чтобы ты смог глупо потерять ее во второй раз лишь потому, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы заставить тебя следовать инстинкту самосохранения.  
Джим усмехнулся. Он не мог сдержаться, даже если это было слегка легкомысленно.  
\- Всегда остается еще Боунз. Или Ухура.  
\- Прошлый опыт подсказывает мне, что эта деятельность требует «коллективных усилий».  
\- Я думал скорее о нуждах большинства, которые перевешивают нужды меньшинства.  
\- Так и есть, Джим. Так что я надеюсь увидеть тебя после того, как тебя выпишут, - с этими словами Спок кивнул и вышел.  
Джим окинул взором все цветы, заполонившие его комнату.  
\- Ох, - произнес он слабо.


End file.
